Welcome Back Stranger
by Kimmers
Summary: Jason is back in town after almost two years away, jasam


**Welcome Back Stranger**

**By:** Kimmers

Email:   
**Disclaimer** I don't own Genral Hospital or Any of its Charters..  
**Rating** PG  
**Spoilers**

Set: This is set Almost Three years after Current airing Episodes

Courtney headed out of Kelly's She'd just heared Emily and her father talking about that Jason was back in town. He'd been gone almost two years, He'd taken off after Sam let saying that he needed time, From what Courtney got from Carly Jason has looked for Sam and sent word back to Sonny that he hasn't found her and he was taking time to be alone and get over it, That was over a year ago and now he was back and this was her chance. With her and Jax over and done with Sam long gone it was the chance for she and Jason to pick up where they left off.

Jason opened the front door suprised to see Courtney standing there, "Uh hey come in."

"Thanks I heared Emily telling my father that you were back in town and thought that I'd come over and see how you were doing its been a while," she replied.

"Yeah i needed some time away and it did me good, Was nice."

"Go anywhere special?"

"No just travelled around a bit, but mostly stayed in LA sun sand surf."

Courtney smiled, "Didn't think that was your type of thing?"

"Took some getting used to but yeah it was nice."

"Jase have you seen Bella's teddy bear blanket she's getting grumpy, "Sam walked downstairs and smiled at Courtney.

"Yeah its probly in Jayden's diaper bag, " Jason walked over and pulled the blanket from the bag handing it to Sam.

Sam turned to Courtney, "Nice to see you again Courtney, Its been ages and its nice to see a friendly face so soon after getting back into town."

"Um Yeah Emily was telling my father that you Jason was back in town, So i thought that I'd come over and say hello," Courtney replied.

Jason smiled at the cry that came downstairs, " Guess that someone is tired of waiting," He took the blanket from Sam and headed upstairs.

"babies?" Courtney asked.

Sam nodded her head, "Yeah When i left here, I was pregant Jason took me somewhere that i could relax, Be away from everything We told Emily and Elizabeth and that we were but Jason made is clear that Carly wasn't to know where he was so He told Sonny to tell Carly that he didn't know where i was."

"To keep Carly away from meddling in your lives?" Courtney asked.

Sam nodded her head, "Yeah and as luck would have it, I had a really good pregancy and now Jason and I are lucky enough to have two bundle's of Joys, Jayden Jason and Isbella Emily."

"There wonderful names and I'm happy for both you and Jason you both deserve some happiness," Courtney said.

Sam nodded her head, "I heared about you and Jax's we ran into him in LA and he told us that the two of you broke up that there were too many differences, I'm sorry about that."

"Uh can you tell Jason that i had to get going, I dropped by before a meeting that i had to attended," Cortney headed for the door.

Sam watched the door as she left, She turned to see Jason coming downstairs with a baby in each arm, she smiled at the sight of her family. At almost One both her babies were showing signs of looking like there parents. Bella has Jasons eyes and his features, While Jayden had her own, She was just starting to see what Jason has been telling her for months.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Just finally seeing exalty what you've been telling me for months, He really does look like me doesn't he?"

"That he does, " Jason passed her Jayden.

"I was thinking now that its around town that your back and give it half an hour and everyone will know your not alone, How about we take these guys and meet Emily for dinner like she asked?"

Jason looked up from where he was fixing Bella's shoe, "You sure you want to go to dinner?"

"Yeah it will be nice to see everyone again, and Also Hey Emily loves these two so much and hasn't seen them in a while."

"Ok I will call her and ask her to meet us at Kelly's ok?"

Sam smiled, " Yeah it will be warm for them there."

Jason walked for the phone dialing his sisters cell number and smiled at Sam knowing that while she wanted to come back here, He wasn't sure that leaving LA was a good idea.


End file.
